


In Their Footsteps

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Kayla Vance fights back. Rewrite of a scene from 16.1 Destiny's Child but you don't need to have seen that to understand this.





	In Their Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is unlikely but I'd have liked to see it happen just for the ending.

Waverly University Quadrangle.

Kayla Vance leans over his body, quickly grabs the gun from agent Beecham's holster and runs behind a pole. She fires but her shots go wide. The hit man keeps coming. She dashes across the quad, up some steps then turns and fires again. Three to the center mass just as she's practiced so many times. He starts to fall as the MCRT team step out from where they were concealed with their weapons drawn. 

“Gibbs.” She throws herself into his arms.  
“Oh, I got you.”  
Bishop gently takes the gun from her.  
“I got you, Kayla.”  
“How did you know?”  
“Your dad.” Gibbs holds up a piece of paper with Leon's message spelling out her name. She gives a tremulous smile.  
Meanwhile McGee has been securing the other gun and checking the man's pulse. Tim doesn't really need to say it but does anyway.  
“He's dead Boss.”  
“I guess your Dad taught you to shoot like that.” Ellie comments.  
“My Mom.” Kayla starts to cry. Gibbs hugs her again.


End file.
